Separated by Hate Bound by Love
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Snape has a son... Harry has a daughter... Will the two be able to get past their parent's prejudices and find true love? Please read AND review...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Two Snakes…

Braedus held Betony close to him and pressed his lips to her temple. Her unmoving body was dead weight as he lifted her, carrying her up the walk to his father's house. She didn't seem to be breathing, and Braedus couldn't find a pulse. This scared him. The sun was shining brightly, as if mocking them. Her eyes fluttered, but only for a second as he propped her against the house to open the door. "I love you, Braedus," she whispered.

"_I love you, too," he said as he reclaimed his hold on her and carried her inside and to the nearest empty bed, which turned out to be his own. "Don't leave me! Stay with me, Betony. I can't lose you now…"_

Present time…

Betony sat hunched over her Potions text, looking up at the instructions that Professor Snape had put on the board. She had her elbow length black hair pulled back into a ponytail, as not to interfere with her work. Slicing her mandrake root carefully, she measured out one half teaspoon and shook it into her bubbling cauldron. She stirred the brew three times clockwise, and according to her father's old potions text, she added another stir counter clockwise. She smirked in her typical Slytherin way, knowing too well who the text had belonged to originally. She also knew that the Potions master had no clue she had it, nor would he. She had placed several concealing spells on her precious text, so that anyone who looked upon the pages of the book would only see that…a potions book.

She could hear Braedus Cathey grinding his teeth beside her, and turned to stare at him. "Do you mind? Not only will that break your teeth, but it is very annoying!" she whispered fiercely.

This earned her a dirty look. She turned back to work on her potion. It was turning the expected color of split pea soup.

"Time's up. Bottle your potions, and bring them to my desk," Snape ordered brusquely.

Ladling the potion into a vial and labeling it, she rose to take it to the Professor's desk.

She heard her fellow Slytherins laughing and then a loud crash. Turning to see what was going on, she saw Kevin Longbottom lying on the ground. She narrowed her eyes, this angered her because Kevin was a friend of hers, though she said nothing.

"Five points from Gryffindor for sheer clumsiness. Longbottom, clean it up," Snape growled.

She continued toward the desk in the front of the classroom. Snape eyed her carefully. "Potter," he hissed.

"Yes?" she asked, clearly unafraid of him. She had no real reason to be. He didn't pick on her the way he did Lily. He reduced her sister, who was two years younger and Gryffindor, to tears on a bimonthly basis.

"Looks just fine, put it on the desk," he commanded, though his face didn't show the compliment she had just been given. In her first two years, the name Potter had caused her a lot of problems from the Potions master, despite being in his own house. He had come to realize, however that she was extremely studious and cared about her work. This, of course, was after she had suffered much embarrassment at his hands.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled slightly. Returning to her desk, she retrieved her things and headed back to her private dorm. Well, semi private anyway. She shared it with Braedus, who didn't seem to give a rip about her.

Her mind drifted back to the previous year, at Hogsmeade, where she had finally had enough of his nonsense and kissed him. She had been smitten with him since third year, and felt as if these feelings wouldn't die down anytime soon. He protested that he didn't feel the same way, but she regularly caught him staring at her. He, too, had suffered several embarrassments – these being at the hands of Lily and Archie. Archie Weasley was their cousin, Ron and Hermione's oldest boy. He, as most Weasley's were, was in Gryffindor.

Since the attack on Hogwarts, almost twenty years ago, each house had it's own Head Boy and Girl. Braedus was the Slytherin Head Boy.

She saw him speed past her, shaking his long black hair as he went. He paused, and half-turned toward her, "Well, are you coming or not?" he said, his deep voice echoing through the dungeons.

"Yes, I am. But you seem to be keen on racing, so I figured I would let you get there first," she said, somewhat annoyed. She eyed her potions partner carefully.

"Honestly, hurry up then," he said, scowling at her before turning and continuing his flight to their common room.

Upon reaching it, he mumbled the password – Peanut Butter Beans – and rushed inside. She flew in on his heels, and turned on him. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" she gasped, panting for breath. She had narrowly escaped getting hit with the portrait as it closed.

He shot her another dirty look, but sat down at the large desk they shared. "We have dinner, Head duties, and homework."

"Yes, I know all that, but it is Friday, after all. I have a date, as it were, and I don't need you yelling at me," she said as she sat down to begin her homework. "I don't have that much, either, I began it on my free period. Term began only two weeks ago, breathe," she sighed.

"Yes, and as you well know, this is our N.E.W.T. year," he said, raising one sculpted eyebrow quizzically. He studied her, his ebony eyes boring into her green ones.

"Stop that! I have already told you, Legilimency won't get you anywhere. Why do you persist?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Turn about is fair play, you know. How would you like it if I returned the favor?"

"As if you could, you filthy half-breed," he fired at her. A smile threatened the corner of his lips, this was a game they played quite often.

"As if you are one to talk! Your father was half blooded and your mother was pureblood. Just like mine," she quipped. This was true, to the best of her knowledge. He didn't talk about his father much, only to say that he was raised by his grandmother, as his father was a Death Eater. She had gathered that his homelife was very unpleasant. Though his step-grandfather had been killed in their fifth year, when his father had discovered that he was beating Braedus. They were close friends, though not as close as what Betony would have liked.

"I know. I just love getting a rise out of you," he said, his eyes still boring into hers.

She felt a blush creep into her pale face, and broke their eye contact. She didn't want him to see that she was wishing she could get a rise out of him, too, just in an entirely different way.

Her mind wandered back to their sixth year, the kiss…

_In front of the Shrieking Shack, they had been arguing because she had went on a date with Jacob Thomas so that her friend Celestia Martin could go on one with Bailey Finnegan. The three were all Gryffindors, and she had excused herself early when it had been obvious that both Bailey and Celestia were enjoying themselves. _

_She walked out of Madam Puddifoots and down the road toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to get some joke supplies. He stepped out of the shadows and accosted her, yelling at her. "Did you have a good time? Rubbing elbows with the Gryffindorks? I'll bet you had a blast, didn't you."_

_She lowered her head, but raised her chin defiantly only seconds later. "No, as a matter of fact, I bowed out early. They were getting along well and I wasn't there with who I wanted to be with!" she said coldly, taking a few steps toward him. _

_He met her, staring her down. "Yeah, and who would that be?" His breath was coming in angry pants by that point. _

_She looked up in his face, realizing her nose was only an inch or so from his. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. _

He kissed her back, roughly, skillfully, and she felt shivers running through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands pressed her against him, right at the small of her back. His other hand was entangled in her raven locks. Roughly, he pushed her away. "Liked that did you?" he said, his voice angry and his eyes cold. He turned on his heel and left her standing there, cold wind ripping through her clothes, and cold tears running down her warm cheeks.

"Hey! Betony! Hello…" he called, waving his hand in her line of vision, bringing her back to the present.

"What?" she said hastily.

"So who's this hot date with?" he asked, eyes downward.

"What do you care?" she screeched as she rose to her feet, running to her room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she picked out the tightest outfit she could find. If she were going to have to go on this date, she would at least make him squirm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Surprises and the Unknown

She laughed as she admired the effect of her clothes in the mirror. Her dark green skirt brushed midpoint between her knees and thighs, and if she bent over…whoever was behind her got a lovely view. Her shirt was a size too small, and she couldn't do it up over her breasts. She had worn the shirt in her fifth year. Her green satin and lace bra played peek-a-boo over the low collar that she had pulled up to cover it.

She had no doubt that Frederick 'Ace' Zabini would like her outfit. She also had no doubt that Braedus would protest.

Her reflection whistled and cat called at her, making her blush, "Thanks," she said to it.

She cautiously opened her bedroom door, peeking out to see if Braedus was still in the common room. He was. She smiled as she exited, but cleared her face as soon as she could. Walking nonchalantly over to their large desk, she sat and finished up her essay before rolling it up and putting her books away.

She looked up to find Braedus staring, for once not being covert, at her cleavage. Pretending she hadn't noticed, she continued stowing her books, and got up from her seat. Carefully crouching down, she picked up the blank rolls of parchment that she had knocked to the floor in her haste to get away from him. She stood and stretched and turned to pop her back, knowing that as she lifted her arms to reach into the air, that her skirt had rode up her arse at least two inches.

She turned back to the desk and neatly stacked her books to one side.

Braedus, who had been staring at her assets the whole time, abruptly blurted, "You aren't wearing _that_, are you?"

"Yes, Braedus, I am. What do you care? You have made it more than clear that you have no desire to be anything more than friends with me. Remember? So my attire is none of your concern," she said sweetly, leaning over the desk and placing her hands on it, revealing more cleavage. She smiled sarcastically and shoved herself off of the desk and went out the portrait hole.

Braedus leaned back in his chair, "Git," he calmly said to himself, "Why did you kiss her? Better yet, why did you push her away?" He remembered how her kiss had affected him. He groaned as he remembered taking a very long cold swim in the prefect's bathroom.

She sighed as she headed down to the Slytherin Dungeon, passing Lily on the way.

"Damn, Sis, dressed to kill aren't you?" Lily teased her.

Despite the difference in age and houses they still got on quite well.

"I guess," Betony replied.

"Who're you dressed up for?" Lily asked her.

"Ace, we have a date."

"Nice," Lily said, approvingly, "He is quite the looker, isn't he?"

"I guess…"

"Still trying to get over Braedus, huh?" Lily asked knowingly. She was one of the few people who knew of Betony's unrequited love for the boy.

Betony nodded, "Wish me luck!" she hugged her sister close before turning back to her trek.

Upon arriving at the Slytherin dungeon, she whispered the password and walked through the archway. Ace was sitting on the couch with Draco Malfoy, Jr. Draco whistled his approval when she entered the room. Other Slytherin boys just stared.

"Betony, you look…amazing," Ace grinned. She smiled politely at him, feeling a slight blush creeping up her neck at the unabashed appraisal she was met with.

"You ready?" she asked Ace.

"Yes, I do believe so…" Ace said, grinning ear to ear as he rose from the couch and took her hand.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, Ace?" Draco said, sporting the signature Malfoy smirk.

Betony glared at him. She knew he was just as big of a prat as his father was. She looked at him, "More than I can say for you, Draco. After all, one has to be taught manners to use them and as I highly doubt that either your father or grandfather have ever known what they were, it is no surprise that you are clueless, as well." She was, of course, referring to the fact that after Voldemort had been killed, Lucius had found himself fit to replace him. Lucius' reign of terror in no way rivaled that of the Dark Lord's, however, his cruelty was known to far surpass it. Lucius had not been gifted with the thirst for magical power that Voldemort had been famous for, instead choosing to use his abilities for more fleshly pursuits.

She paused, staring at him, remembering something that her father had said about the Senior Malfoy. There had been a raid on a muggle university for girls, and several young beauties had been kidnapped and others murdered viciously. Harry had said that the girls were undoubtedly locked in dungeons somewhere being tortured in ways beyond anything imaginable.

Draco stared at her openmouthed, his face quite red. "You will pay for that one, Betony. I assure you."

Betony rolled her eyes and led Ace from the common room.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me," Ace said as they found an alcove and pretended to be in a deeply involved snogging session.

"You are more than welcome," she whispered, "_mmmm, ACE!_"

He giggled against her neck, "Nice one, that. The guys would never let me live it down if they knew…" he trailed off.

"That you prefer boys?" she finished for him.

"Yes, that."

She lifted her leg and placed it on his hip, knowing that passersby would think much more than snogging was going on.

He laughed appreciatively, "You are quite a piece of work."

It was her turn to laugh, "Flattery will get you no where!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Memories…

After their mock date, Ace had placed a gentle kiss upon her lips for many in the hall to see before heading back to the dungeons. Whispers surrounded them as they separated.

Chuckling to herself, she headed back to her common room. Checking her copy of the Marauders map, she took a short cut behind a statue and whispered the password at the wall. It opened and she found the small staircase easily in the dark.

Sitting lightly on the steps, she buried her hands in her hair. She wasn't ready to go back to the common room just yet, she wanted Braedus to think she was out having a grand time. "Lumos," she whispered, her wand tip igniting. She unfolded the map and looked to see where he was. Sitting in the common room, waiting on her, no doubt. Sighing, she folded it back up and stowed it in her robes.

Turning on the steps, she stretched her legs out and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Her mind went back to the day she had duplicated the Marauders Map, so that both herself and Lily could have one. _It was her third year. She remembered her father laughing, "Why didn't I ever think of that?" he had asked. "Because, she gets that from me," her mother replied, quickly pecking Harry on the lips and laughing. _

"_Slytherin cunning," Lily had suggested, drawing a dark look from their father. _

Her mind went further back at that thought, back to the day of her sorting…

_She walked down the center of the Great Hall, caught up in the line following her Aunt Hermione, the Transfigurations Professor and head of Gryffindor House. _

_She patiently awaited her turn with the Sorting Hat, expecting that she would be placed in Gryffindor. _

_Her name was called, and she stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she smiled. "SLYTHERIN!" it called. Her face fell instantly and she looked at her Aunt, who was apparently in just as much shock as she was. Walking slowly over to the Slytherin table, she sat and folded her hands in her lap. Fred's son, Philip – Flip for short – stared at her in disbelief. He was a year older than her and was Gryffindor. She knew her father would not be pleased. _

_The next morning, owls swooped down on the students at breakfast and Cerridwen, her beautiful hoot owl, landed in front of her. Taking the rolled parchment from the owl, and feeding her bits of toast and jam, she opened it to find a letter from home. _

_Betony,_

_I understand that you have been sorted into Slytherin. Hermione owled us last night with the news. I am very disappointed, darling, but not with you. I suppose, as part of Voldemort was transferred to me, I have passed it on to you as well. I will be coming for a visit this weekend, and I hope you are doing well. Please don't worry, I am not angry with you. I know I said, "gods forbid my children ever get Slytherin," but, Darling, I didn't mean it. Your mother and I still love you, no matter what. _

_Daddy._

_The letter had made her feel much better, and true to his word he had visited. _

_The moment he entered the front doors, she was waiting on him. He swooped down and picked her up, embracing her tightly and planting kisses on her cheeks. _

"_Daddy!" she giggled as he sat her down on her feet. "You're just in time for lunch." _

"_I want to talk to you after, but let's grab a bite. I'm starved, and I remember how good the food is."_

_They ate in silence at the Slytherin table. _

"_Never in my life would I have dreamed I would be sitting here," he said curtly, but laughed._

_After lunch, they walked around the grounds and sat near the Black Lake. _

_He took a deep breath, he had always known she was fascinated by snakes, and that had truly frightened him. He had known she was Parseltongue, they had conversations just between themselves. "I should have considered it an option, you were always a dark child." _

"_But I don't think I am, Daddy, I don't thirst for power. Only knowledge. I want to be an Auror like you, Daddy!"_

"_Ah, but knowledge is power. In it's own form."_

"_Daddy, I am not like Voldemort! I'm not!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes. _

_He looked startled, he hadn't meant to upset her. _

"_I don't want to be Slytherin, Daddy! I want to be in Gryffindor. I want the hat to resort me! I want to be in Gryffindor!" she said, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. _

_He looked into her face, that was so much like his…Wild black hair, bright green eyes…his mother's eyes…and remembered a conversation he had held once upon a time, at the end of his second year as he gazed upon the bloody sword of Godric Gryffindor. His heart felt loads better, knowing that his daughter wasn't thrilled with her placement either. _

"_I'm afraid, Darling, that that is impossible. I'll share with you a secret."_

_She perked up at this, she loved secrets and prided herself on being able to keep them._

"_When I was sorted, the hat thought about putting me in Slytherin, but I begged it to put me in Gryffindor instead. What were you thinking about when you were sorted?" he asked._

"_I was sure I would be in Gryffindor. It never crossed my mind, any other thought," she admitted._

_He nodded knowingly, "That smugness… That may have been one of the reasons, I doubt the main one, but a reason nonetheless…"_

She sighed and consulted the map again, checking to see if Braedus was still in the common room. He was. She stood and slowly walked up the stairs and approached the portrait of the two teens wearing Slytherin robes: a beautiful blonde boy and a lovely auburn haired girl, both wearing badges bearing a silver H on them. 

A/N: In the Celtic Pantheon, Cerridwen is the goddess of dark prophetic powers. She is the keeper of the cauldron of the underworld, in which inspiration and divine knowledge are brewed. I felt this name fitting for an owl belonging to a girl who loves knowledge.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4. 

True to the map, Braedus was sitting on the couch in front of the fire when Betony walked in the common room.

"Did you have a good time?" he drawled, his voice cold.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I had a splendid evening," she lied, and spun in a half circle.

"Is he a good kisser?" Braedus asked, voice dripping with ice.

"Not bad, why? You fancying a snog with him sometime?" she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively. She laughed inwardly because Braedus didn't know that he was Ace's type.

"Not hardly," he said waspishly.

She sat down at the other end of the couch and removed her shoes, pulling her feet up beside her. She knew full well, that leaning against the couch this way in that short skirt was allowing him to see quite a bit of her thighs. She shot him a wary glance, "Then quit asking questions that you don't need the answers to." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch and allowed a small smile to play upon her lips as if she were relishing the memories of the evening.

He snorted in disgust and jumped from his seat, striding across the room and into his own, slamming the door violently behind him.

The next morning, Betony awoke to the sun shining into her room. Yawning and stretching she sat up and headed to take a shower before she went to breakfast.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, she sat at the table beside Ace Zabini, carefully averting her eyes from meeting Braedus' gaze. He stared down at her from a few seats away. Eating slowly, she paused long enough to kiss Ace's cheek lightly, causing him to smile.

She noticed, out of her peripheral vision that Braedus had narrowed his eyes at this. Smiling inwardly she took another bite of toast. All around them whispers were starting up again and she saw Braedus lean over toward Draco Malfoy. She pretended not to notice, knowing that he and Draco were not the best of friends. Her attention was fully drawn as Braedus stood abruptly, shot her a dirty look and strode quickly from the Great Hall.

She shrugged indifferently, though her insides were churning as she wondered what Draco had said to him. Draco shot her a triumphant look from his seat.

Ace looked at her worriedly, but she shook her head as she rose from her stool. "I'll find out," she said.

She ran down the stairs to her common room, and entered to find Braedus pacing restlessly. "So you really did have fun last night!" he shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Shagging Ace? Fucking him in the alcove! You are such a whore!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"First off, I didn't fuck him. We snogged and that was it! I am NOT a whore! Don't you ever call me that again, Braedus Cathey. Don't you dare!" she screamed, refusing to cry.

"How could you? How could you do that… to me?" he asked quietly, looking very morose.

"Do what to you? You have made it crystal clear that you don't want me. I put my arse on the line when I kissed you, and you pushed me away! You REJECTED ME! Not the other way around. You shoved me off and wouldn't even speak to me afterward for two days. Now I'm not up your arse anymore. What do you care?"

He looked at her hungrily, as she turned around to go to her bedroom. Hearing the door shut loudly, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Several days had passed since their row, and she refused to talk to him unless she had to. In potions class she answered him in clipped tones, keeping her answers to his questions as short as possible. He had taken to asking her random questions, which she ignored.

Professor Snape sat behind his desk, watching the class. His eyes fell on Braedus trying to get her attention. His eyes narrowed.

Betony looked at Snape curiously, but thought nothing of it.

Later that night as she was doing her Head Girl rounds, she heard whispers coming from an empty classroom. Creeping closer, expecting to bust a snogging couple, the words she heard made her stop before she placed her hand on the door.

"She is Potter's daughter!" someone hissed.

"So what? She is my friend!" Braedus' voice answered.

"I am going to separate you two in class, this can't happen. No son of mine will be fraternizing with that…. That… imbeciles child. No doubt she seeks to ruin you!" the other voice answered.

'Separate us in class,' she thought. 'Son?'

"Father, she is my only friend. Please don't do this!" Braedus pleaded.

"Friends do not get you far in life. Cunning, skill, wits, and watching your own back, now those things take you places."

"How can you that? You said, more than once I might add, that she had a drive her father didn't posses. That she was one of your best students."

"I won't have it. I've seen the way she looks at you, the desire in her eyes. I'll not have her meddling about, ruining your life! I won't and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am the Professor, not you!" the voice said harshly.

Her thoughts were racing, 'Professor?'

She heard footsteps, and backed away from the door casting a disillusionment charm on her self as she moved. She watched with sickening realization as Snape stepped from the room, his robes billowing out behind him. Her insides churned as she understood with full force what this revelation meant to her.

"Get back to your duties. This conversation is over," Snape said as Braedus stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

Snape turned on heel and disappeared down the hall. Betony whispered the disillusionment charm counter and reappeared, standing beside Braedus.

He gasped as she materialized. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," she said, her face filled with rage and hate. "You never told me he was your father. You said you didn't speak to your father on a regular basis. You said you barely knew him."

"Betony," he pleaded, "all of that is true. I don't speak to him as my father regularly. I do barely know him."

She held her hand up to stop him and walked off, back to the common room. "Head duties be damned!" she shouted over her shoulder.

When Braedus found her, she was sitting in front of the fire, nose buried in a textbook. She refused to look up at him. She refused to acknowledge him.

"Betony, please talk to me," he said, his tone low and silky and… 'Has he been crying?' she thought as she looked up at him, though she could see no signs of it on his face.

"What, Braedus, what could you possibly want to talk to me about? How you have lied to me for seven years? Or how you knew I was mad for you, yet kept things from me and wouldn't give me a reason? Is that what you want to talk about?" she asked, her voice flat and thin.

She rose from the couch, shutting her book with a snap. She turned away to head to her room.

She stopped as she felt him grab her wrist and pull her back. She landed hard against his chest as he looked down his nose into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something disparaging to him, but he silenced her with a kiss.

She felt her eyes flutter shut as she kissed him back, enjoying the sensations sweeping over her. He took her bottom lip in his teeth, nibbling gently and pulled her harder against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, but said nothing, instead breaking the kiss and gazing up into his eyes.

He leaned back in and kissed her again and she slid her arms around his neck and allowed him to back her up and press her against the wall. His tongue sought entry, and she allowed it, sharply intaking breath as he deepened the kiss. Her hands ran thorough his hair as if they had a mind of their own. They kissed hungrily, as if they hadn't eaten in days and the other person was their meal.

A voice just to Betony's left startled them, "Well, well, well, isn't this… cozy?"

Panting, they broke apart to see the Potion's Master watching them, an evil glint in his cold eyes. "I leave you alone for a second," he sneered, "and you are trying to eat her face?"

"Father…I…" Braedus stammered.

"I don't really care to hear it, boy, go to your room. Miss Potter and I are going to have a talk."

Braedus did as he was told, throwing a look back over his shoulder at Betony, who nodded. He shut his door quietly.

"Sir, I can-" she began, cut off by his voice.

"I'm sure you can," he said, looking her up and down, "But you are not going to. Especially not with my son. You do know he is my son, do you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, Miss Potter. Obviously I have misjudged you. You seem to have the same disregard for the rules as your father, and his. It seems to run in the family."

Betony felt her temper growing and hung her head, saying nothing as she stared at her toes.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her chin stubbornly. "You are nothing but a washed up old has been who is just pissed off because you can't hack it as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You think you can say what ever you want to who ever you want to say it to, regardless of the consequences. It is a miracle that Voldemort didn't kill you!" she spat angrily.

"A weeks detention scrubbing my classroom, Miss Potter, and fifty points from Slytherin for your loose tongue. And as for what happened in the past, frankly, that is none of your business." He turned with a flourish of his cloak and departed from the room.

"Betony," Braedus said, reentering the common room, "you really shouldn't have said that. He will punish you."

"Do you think I'm afraid of a week's detention? Scrubbing the classroom?" she scoffed.

"No, but I doubt that is all he will do…" Braedus said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

A/N: I hope you liked it…. If you did please review. If you didn't, let me know what you think anyway. **pats review box lovingly.** Thatnks!


End file.
